


Think of the Stars

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Non-Massacre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Shisui deals with a drunken and adorable ItachiOr: Titles are hard. Summaries are harder. I wrote a thing





	Think of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written nearly enough for this lovely couple ~~~<3

If Shisui was honest with himself, which he tried to be most days, he wasn’t sure whether to thank Kakashi or find some way to get him fired. Either way, hauling an armful of drunken Itachi away from the copy nin’s party was certainly…an  _experience_.

“Your eyelashes are longer than mine.” Itachi managed to look almost sober as he told him that, a small frown tugging at his lips. It was only one of many seemingly important facts he’d decided to share at random with him, halting their progress towards home to do so, palm on Shisui’s cheek and lips turned down as he tried to focus on his eyes.

Shisui pulled his wrist away gently, keeping his voice down as he tried to tug him onward. “We’re almost there, Itachi. Just a few more blocks til your home.”

The honest to gods pout he received in response had his heart melting, though the effect was a bit lessened by how much Itachi was swaying. “I wanna stay at your house.”

“Aaahhh, not so sure that’s...” He meant to say that was a bad idea, but studying Itachi in his periphery, eyes glazed over and half-open, steps wobbly, clothes stained with the smell of alcohol - Fugaku would not be very  _pleased_  to see his son in such a state. And Itachi might not be of age yet (once again, maybe he  _should_  get Kakashi reprimanded for this), but Shisui had never in his life met someone with a worse case of Workaholic Syndrome.

Maybe...maybe he deserved this break. That in mind, Shisui changed course, tugging him along towards his apartment instead.

His apartment was hardly big enough for guests, just room for his futon and desk, but Shisui had slept on the floor before. He had to lean Itachi against the wall to keep him from falling over, shuffling around in the drawer under his futon for the extra blankets to prevent any unwanted colds from sleeping on the wood floor.

“I’m going to leave some water next on the desk, so if you- _Itachi!”_  When he turned to help Itachi to the futon, he’d found his guest had somehow managed to strip down to his undergarments - though he was admittedly having difficulty with his pants, trying to kick them off his right foot. Shisui forced himself to avert his gaze, blindly patting along the wall to grab for his arm. “Itachi, you don’t just take your clothes off!”

“My shirt smelled funny.” The pout was audible, and it made Shisui’s stomach feel queasy with nerves - he could dwell on how adorable his boyfriend was being later, when he was fully clothed and  _not_  drunk off his ass.

“Just...” He rushed over towards his clean clothes pile, shoved into one corner of the room (good thing Itachi was preoccupied with trying to stand up, otherwise he’d have a conniption at how untidy his room was  _again_ ), tossing some of it aside until he found a shirt to toss his way. “Wear this.”

Much to his dismay, he had to help him put it on in the end. And failed at convincing him to wear pants, leaving his usually so put together boyfriend in an oversized shirt, boxer-briefs, and nothing else.

Yup, Shisui was still debating whether to thank or kill Kakashi later.

Even worse, apparently Itachi had decided that he was  _not_  sleeping alone, going so far as to pull out the Doe Eyes™ - something he hadn’t done since they were children, and was  _entirely_  unfair.

“I don’t like sleeping alone. And Sasuke doesn’t sleep with me anymore…”

With a groan, Shisui gave in, flopping on top of the covers next to him. It took only an instant for Itachi to maneuver him into a preferable position, sighing as he rubbed a cheek into his chest, content to lay on his arm and put it to sleep.

Well. A tingling arm was probably worth it in the end. He did his best to settle in to sleep, brushing Itachi’s hair away from his shoulder just as an excuse to run his fingers through it.

“Do you ever wonder what the stars are made of?” The words were half mumbled, Itachi already drifting off by the time he finished them.

He shook his head in lieu of a response, kissing the top of his head before nuzzling into him. They could ponder such things in the morning, after a good sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon over on tumblr:  
> "Things you said when you were drunk"


End file.
